


How to have connections when you're a True Alpha [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post 3a, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: No es culpa de Scott si todas las manadas que lo rodean AMARON la idea de Stiles y Derek juntos. Él no quería usarlos, realmente no.Pero mientras más Alfas pensaban que sus amigos eran una pareja, más regalos recibía Scott, y él era capaz de hacer los cálculos.(O 5 veces que Scott condujo a manadas a pensar que Stiles y Derek estaban emparejados y 1 vez que lo fueron)





	How to have connections when you're a True Alpha [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to get connections when you're a True Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107827) by [Masamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya). 



> Como siempre inicio agradeciendo a la maravillosa Masamiya el que permitiera traducir su one-shot que siempre me hace reír tanto, espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí.  
> Dejen sus kudos y comentarios.  
> Gracias por leer :)

 

1-  
  
  
  
Scott se sentía mal porque, realmente, él había comenzado esta cosa. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Cuando Deucalion dejó Beacon Hills, sabía que no debía esperar que todo hubiera terminado y prefería vigilarlo, y comenzó una correspondencia por correo electrónico con el Alfa.  
  
Fue bueno, porque Deucalion tuvo experiencia y algunas veces le dio consejos sobre cómo ser un Alfa; e incluso si Scott realmente no quería ser ese tipo de alfa, el conocimiento es conocimiento, como suele decir Stiles, y aún era bueno saber dónde estaba Deucalion y qué estaba tramando.

 

  
Excepto que esta vez, Deucalion planeaba entrenar emisarios, muchos de ellos, para luego venderlos a otros grupos y crear poderosas alianzas. No es que Scott se opusiera a este plan, era inteligente y también mucho más pacífico que la mierda que Deucalion una vez les hizo, pero el tipo preguntaba por _Stiles_.  
  
Sí, Stiles alguna vez manipuló la ceniza de montaña, ¿pero fue suficiente para comenzar a entrenarlo como un emisario?  
  
  
  
Scott estaba seguro de que fue Deaton quien le dijo a Deucalion sobre las habilidades de Stiles, y realmente el tipo tuvo el peor momento para comenzar a contar secretos, pensó, mientras contemplaba el correo electrónico aún abierto en su laptop. No fue capaz de concentrarse en el tema con su manada charlando inconscientemente a su alrededor, la felicidad irradiando de ellos- y realmente quería tener su respuesta terminada para unirse a ellos y mirar la última película de Marvel.  
  
  
  
Así que tuvo que encontrar rápidamente una respuesta diplomática para decirle a Deucalion que Stiles no estaba disponible, y Derek estaba comiendo pizza con Stiles en la cocina en el mismo momento, así que no era su culpa si la única excusa que podía venir era "Estoy seguro de que él estaría encantado de convertirse en un emisario, pero está recién emparejado con Derek y no podemos separarlos realmente en este momento".  
  
  
  
Así que sí, se sintió un poco culpable por usar a Derek como excusa, pero necesitaba a su mejor amigo, y Deucalion estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera pensaría en verificar si la manada McCall estaba diciéndole la verdad, así que solo envía el correo electrónico. Lo que Derek y Stiles no sabían no podía hacerles daño, y Scott tenía que proteger a los miembros de su manada.  
  
  
  
Se levantó para tomar una rebanada de pizza antes de que la pareja recién emparejada falsamente se la comiera toda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2-  
  
  
Así que tal vez él no contaba con que Deucalion estuviera tan orgulloso de su relación con un Alfa Verdadero que le estaba contando todo sobre la manada McCall a sus nuevos clientes. Fue un buen discurso de venta, explicó Deucalion más tarde, decir que era amigo de un Alfa Verdadero que incluso tenía un Par Emparejado en su manada, y que lo ayudó mucho a ganarse la confianza de las manadas extranjeras cuando quería convencerlos de que sus emisarios eran confiables.

 

  
Scott recibió correos electrónicos de manadas de todo el mundo, pidiendo conocerlo, por un consejo o simplemente hacer un tratado de paz con ellos. Todo fue bien, los Alfas fueron muy respetuosos y no querían nada más que complacer a un Alfa Verdadero, pero estaban un poco demasiado interesados en el Par Emparejado.  
  
  
  
Aparentemente era una cosa bastante rara, y combinada con su estado de Alfa Verdadero, atrajo mucha atención a Beacon Hills.  
  
  
  
Pero estaba tratando con eso amablemente- era su mentira, y él iba a asumir la responsabilidad, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que crear toda una historia romántica completa para contar cuando se le preguntó ¿cómo se conocieron, cómo decidieron emparejarse e iban a tener bebés?

 

  
Trató de apegarse a la verdad tanto como fuera posible, y no fue realmente difícil porque Stiles y Derek realmente tenían una relación interesante. Por ejemplo, Derek todavía tenía problemas con el contacto físico, pero Stiles aparentemente encontró una manera de ser la excepción a la regla de no tocar. El corazón de Scott se derretía cada vez que Stiles ponía una mano reconfortante en el Beta: la escena era demasiado linda para las palabras, el humano protegiendo al hombre lobo, la manada siendo unida, su mejor amigo siendo útil.  
  
  
  
A Scott le encantaba contar este tipo de historias en sus correos electrónicos a las manadas extranjeras, a quienes les encantaba leer las anécdotas sobre el Par Emparejado.  
  
  
  
La cosa es, que les tenían mucho cariño, y un día memorable cuando Scott les contó cómo Derek fue a cinco pizzerías para encontrar la que Stiles quería, la que tiene piña (y realmente, a veces eran desagradables), pidieron fotos de la pareja.  
  
  


Era algo inocente de pedir; Scott ya había enviado algunas fotos de él y de la manada cuando comenzó la cosa por correo electrónico con las manadas más amigables, por lo que no podía negarse sin que fuera extraño.  
  
  
  
Estaba seguro de que iba a ser difícil tomar fotos de ellos pareciendo una pareja, porque incluso si Stiles tenía permitido tocar a Derek, no eran exactamente del tipo cariñoso, pero tenía un plan. Invitó a toda la manada a una noche de monopolio para atraerlos al mismo lugar, escondió algunas sillas, preparó bebidas con acónito y les dijo que quería tomar algunas fotos durante la noche para hacer un álbum dedicado a su manada.

Fue la mejor estrategia de todas.

 

Excepto que Allison decidió sentarse en el regazo de Isaac cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban cortos de sillas.

Y cuando sugirió jugar en parejas, Lydia declaró que quería a Stiles en su equipo.  
  
  
  
Fue un desastre. Allison e Isaac estaban demasiado ocupados seduciendose el uno al otro para prestar atención al juego, Lydia y Stiles estaban jugando sucio y Derek estaba de mal humor porque estaba perdiendo (¿quién sabía que el tipo era tan apasionado por Monopoly?).

 

Pero Scott no tenía más remedio, así que les pidió a Stiles y a Derek que fueran a buscar algo para comer, y afortunadamente comenzaron a discutir en la cocina (algo sobre los sentidos de los hombres lobos y conociendo a Stiles estaba haciendo trampa), y tan pronto como Stiles estaba clavado contra el muro por un Beta asesino, Scott tomó discretamente una imagen.

 

Él se sentía mal por hacer esto.

Pero toda la culpa fue olvidada cuando vio el resultado sorprendentemente erótico. Parecía una sesión muy caliente de follar en seco, o al menos algunos serios juegos preliminares- al Alfa de la manada de Nueva York le iba a _encantar_.  
  
  
  
  
  
3-  


Estaba empezando a ponerse fuera de control cuando Cora se puso en contacto con él para ver si podía ir a su casa por Navidad, para dejar a Stiles y Derek solos en el desván. Sonaba divertida, incluso si era su nuevo Alfa el que le contó las noticias y no su hermano mayor, porque ella siempre pensó que algo les pasaba a esos dos, y "Lo juro, Scott, incluso Peter me preguntó una vez si Stilinski quería un pedazo del culo de Derek, porque siempre estaba haciendo preguntas sobre él y su pasado."

 

Scott le dijo que ella siempre sería bienvenida en su casa y bendijo la curiosidad de su mejor amigo por hacer que su mentira fuera creíble.

 

Luego él comenzó a enloquecer porque Cora venía y ella iba a verlos interactuar e iba a ver a través de su mentira.

Era el peor Alfa de todos los tiempos, pero las demás manadas adoraban tanto a Stiles y Derek, incluso le enviaban regalos a la manada, y algunas cosas de emisario muy útiles para Stiles porque no pudo entrenar con Deucalion, siendo recientemente emparejado y todo.

 

Scott estaba agradecido por las costosas hierbas, las barreras y todos los amuletos. Scott quería que a sus nuevos aliados les gustara su manada.

Scott realmente quería que Cora creyera en el amor verdadero, que incluso él lo comenzaba a ver cuando miraba a sus dos compañeros de manada.

 

 

Era importante. El Alfa de Cora era uno de los más aficionados a las pequeñas historias diarias que contaba sobre Stiles y Derek (no era su culpa si Derek tomó el hábito de caminar un paso detrás de Stiles para atraparlo cuando su cuerpo desequilibrado decidía fallarle, o si Stiles le dio a Derek la tela escocesa de su madre para ponerla en el sofá del loft para traer algo que no parezca "oscuro y espeluznante" en él).

Y el Alfa de Cora también estaba a punto de presentarle a algunas Hadas. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a perder esa ocasión.

 

 

Así que fastidió a Stiles una y otra vez con la Navidad, divagando acerca de la familia muerta de Derek, señalando que el Sheriff estaría en la estación esa noche, y ¿no sería muy bueno que Stiles se quedará en la casa de Derek esa noche?

 

 

 

Un día, mientras jugaban videojuegos, Stiles argumentó:

 

"¡Pero Derek solo tiene su sofá, y solo sentarme encima me da dolor de espalda!"

 

"¿Entonces quizás puedan compartir la cama?"

 

Stiles lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza o le hubiera dado su cerebro para que se lo comiera a un zombi. Él necesitaba más argumentos.

 

"Y esta es una cama muy grande, estoy seguro de que caben al menos cuatro personas en ella", agregó.

 

En la pantalla, un tiburón comió la cabeza de Stiles.

 

"No me importa, pero no estoy seguro de que Derek me permita poner mi aroma sobre sus sábanas".

 

"Hablaré con él, estoy seguro de que estará bien con tu aroma siempre que hayas tomado un baño antes", aseguró, y Stiles se sonrojó.

 

"¡No voy a tomar un baño en casa de Derek!"

 

"Entonces no te quejes si él decide bañarte porque hueles mal".  
  
  
  
  
  
Stiles no habló durante mucho tiempo después de eso.  


 

~

 

  
  
"Sabes que su padre no estará aquí por Navidad, y él se deprime un poco durante estas fiestas, debido a su madre ..."  
  
Derek se movió, luciendo inquieto.

 

 

"¿Lo dejarías solo? Sabes más que nadie lo difícil que puede ser... lidiar con eso ".  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Crees que pueda ayudarlo?"  
  
  
  
Derek realmente parecía preocupado.  
  
  
  
Scott asintió seriamente.

 

 

Cuando Cora llegó,  todo estaba arreglado.

 

 

 

(Ellos intercambiaron regalos, Derek le ofreció mucho más a Stiles porque estaba preocupado de que se sintiera solo, y Stiles se sentó en el asiento del amor a su lado toda la noche con una mano en su muslo para mostrar su apoyo. Cora los miró con cariño cuando se fueron a dormir a la casa de Derek. Una semana después, el Alfa de Cora le estaba dando a Scott el número telefónico de un hada).

  
  
  


4-

 

 

Después de eso, se convirtió en un hábito ver a Stiles saliendo de las reuniones de la manada para dormir en el loft. Derek estaba aún más relajado a su alrededor, y el asiento del amor ahora era suyo; incluso Allison e Isaac nunca trataron de sentarse en él, ni siquiera una vez.

 

Scott trató de no pavonearse cuando olió a Stiles en todo el loft de Derek, o cuando él llegó a la escuela oliendo como si hubiera sido abrazado por el hombre lobo toda la noche.  
  
  
  
Su extraña relación era aún más extraña ahora. Stiles cambió su desodorante porque el olor molestó a Derek- incluso eligieron el nuevo juntos. La cocina de Derek estaba llena de comida chatarra que Scott sabía que el Beta nunca comería.

Todos sus instintos como Alfa estaban complacidos con el cambio. Le encantaba ver a sus compañeros de manada cuidándose unos a otros.  
  
  
  
Las cosas estaban bien, y su manada estaba bien establecida, con poderosos aliados ahora que él había unido por correo electrónico con otras manadas alrededor de Beacon Hills- hasta que el hada decidió venir inesperadamente.  
  
  
  
Todos se estaban entrenando en el bosque, Isaac peleando con Derek, Stiles haciendo su tarea, Lydia y Allison haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganaría, cuando ella apareció de la nada.

Scott sabía quién era- ellos usaron skype una vez, así que solo la saludó con la mano, pero cuando miró a su manada, Allison tenía una flecha apuntando hacia el hada, Isaac estaba escondiéndose detrás de él, Lydia parecía lista para correr y Derek estaba agachado protectoramente enfrente de Stiles.  
  
  
  
"Alfa", ella lo saludó con un asentimiento, ignorando la hostilidad de la manada.

 

"Konde", respondió. "Chicos, esta es el hada de la que les hablé ..."  
  
  
  
Se relajaron un poco y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Konde mientras miraba con más atención a Allison.  


 

"Veo que los rumores son ciertos, realmente tienes un cazador en tu manada".

  
  
Scott intentó descifrar si era algo bueno o no, pero su tono era neutral. Allison sostuvo su mirada y el hada pareció complacida, mirando a Lydia.

 

"Y una banshee". Esta vez, ella claramente parecía impresionada. Lydia le ofreció una de sus sonrisas seductoras.  
  
  
  
"Tus lobos son realmente hermosos también", ella ofreció amablemente, y Stiles se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Derek; eso la hizo reír "No te preocupes, chispa, no intentaré robar tu lobo", le guiñó un ojo.

  
Stiles quitó la mano vivazmente, como si solo se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y murmuró:

“No estaba preocupado”.

 

Todos los lobos escucharon la mentira y el rostro de Derek se suavizó.  
  
  
  
"¿Tal vez podamos llevarlo a mi casa?", Propuso Scott, tratando de ser cortés, y el hada estuvo de acuerdo:

 

  
  
"Nos vemos allí".  


 

Él no le preguntó cómo sabía dónde vivía y todos regresaron caminando a su casa, Lydia haciendo una lista de las preguntas que quería hacerle al hada, Allison quejándose de que el bestiario no describía a las Hadas así y que ella necesitaría para actualizarlo

La caminata fue entretenida y Scott estaba listo para la reunión cuando llegaron.

 

El hada ya estaba sentada en el sofá y los observó sentarse, Scott escogió cuidadosamente el sillón más grande para mostrar su posición, pero aún le sonrió cálidamente cuando ella le dijo que su casa era adorable.

 

Tuvieron una pequeña charla, pero pronto Lydia perdió la paciencia y le preguntaron sobre la jerarquía en los tribunales de hadas, y Allison si podían tomar diferentes formas porque "en mi bestiario, dice que tu piel debe ser azul ..."

Konde no se ofendió y respondió cortésmente, antes de preguntarle a Scott sobre Alfas Verdaderos: ¿cómo se convirtió en uno, qué lo desencadenó, qué tipo de poder era ese?

 

Él trató de responder lo mejor que pudo. Isaac estaba callado pero mirándolo orgullosamente y fue un apoyo realmente bueno.

 

Luego ella orientó la conversación hacia Stiles y su Chispa, y Derek se tensó visiblemente en el asiento del amor.

 

"Realmente no pienso en ello, solo uso ceniza de montaña de vez en cuando", le dijo Stiles honestamente.

 

"Pero hay potencial para mucho más. Las hadas estamos realmente interesadas en todas las cosas mágicas, podríamos enseñarte mucho ".

 

Los ojos de Derek brillaron, pero se calmó cuando Stiles tomó su mano en la suya.

 

"Estoy feliz como soy, no quiero poder".

 

Scott no escuchó una mentira, y Stiles había respondido  calmadamente, pero escuchó el corazón de Derek latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y vio su agarre en la mano de Stiles, sólido, firme. Se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba pedirle que fingiera. Se veían exactamente como un par emparejado.

 

 

Se preguntó brevemente cuándo comenzó, y si eran conscientes de eso, antes de volver su atención a Konde, después de todo, ella estaba ofreciendo poner algunas protecciones alrededor de Beacon Hills en lugar de entrenar a Stiles, y no era un tipo de oferta de paz que puedas rechazar.  
  


 

5-

 

 

En enero, fueron atacados por Trolls. Les tomó un mes entero deshacerse de estas cosas, y Scott se sintió aliviado de no tener que llamar a sus aliados, porque estaba comenzando a ser jodidamente estresante hablarles sobre Stiles y Derek, sabiendo que ellos todavía no se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos obvios que han desarrollado el uno por el otro.

 

Llegó febrero, y en uno de los correos electrónicos del Alfa de la manada de Nueva York, ella le preguntó qué había planeado hacer el Par Emparejado para el día de San Valentín.

 

Esta relación falsa lo iba a matar. En este punto, estaba considerando escribir libros sobre Stiles y Derek. Sería un best-seller y no tendría que volver a trabajar nunca más.

Él también se sentía mal por su mejor amigo. El chico estaba pasando al menos dos noches a la semana con Derek, estaba acurrucado con él en cada noche de manada. Derek incluso le dio de comer pizza el otro día porque las manos de Stiles estaban cubiertas de azúcar del pop-corn que comió antes y no quería mezclar azúcar y sal en su boca.

Incluso Isaac y Allison estaban empezando a parecer amigos platónicos en comparación con ellos, y ellos todavía no parecían ser conscientes de ser una pareja.

 

 

Tal vez no era algo malo que el Día de San Valentín viniera pronto; tal vez Scott debería ayudarlos a juntarse de una vez por todas.

 

 

Quería ir de vacaciones con la manada a Hawái, y una manada estaba lista para recibirlos allí, pero no podían ir si Stiles y Derek no sacaban sus cabeza de sus traseros. Necesitaba presentar un Par Emparejado a este paquete, por lo que iba a organizar un increíble Día de San Valentín para sus compañeros de manada e ir a Hawái este verano. Su pequeño corazón Alfa estaba revoloteando solo de pensarlo.

 

Llamar a Lydia era lo que tenía que hacer. Ella respondió su teléfono con tono aburrido.

 

"Necesito tu ayuda."

 

"Scott, lo juro, si los trolls han vuelto ..."

 

"Es para el Día de San Valentín", la cortó.

 

"Scott, no voy a tener una cita de piedad contigo. Eres un gran Alfa y todo, pero ... "

 

"Necesito saber cuál es el restaurante más romántico de la ciudad para reservar una mesa para Stiles y Derek".

 

"Gracias a Dios", susurró. "La tensión sexual me está matando. Derek tuvo la erección más evidente el otro día cuando Stiles decidió olfatearlo y marcarlo con su lengua para ver si realmente era una cosa de hombres lobo ".

 

Scott se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Stiles realmente había puesto su saliva en todo el cuello de Derek. Él tenía mucha admiración por el autocontrol de Derek. Aunque esta vez sospechaba que Stiles estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Derek no era el único con una erección, si lo recordaba bien.

 

Tenía que detenerlo antes de que decidieran explotar en la mesa de la cocina.

 

"Entonces, ¿tus pensamientos?"

 

"No puedes equivocarte con el italiano".

  

"Y si les digo que todos iremos allí, ¿quizás me pueden llamar con una emergencia automovilística así puedo irme dejándolos solos?"

 

"¿O qué tal si les dices que realmente necesitamos que pasen la noche solos y que junten su mierda?"

 

"No sé si funcionaría, ¿no es un poco contundente?"

 

"Scott. Sé un Alfa. Ocúpate de este problema ".

 

 

Así que era italiano.

 

 

(La Alpha de la manada de Nueva York estaba emocionado con la idea del italiano. Preguntó si el Par Emparejado comió sus spaghettis como los perros de La Dama y El Vagabundo).  
  
  


 

+1

 

Tal vez fueron las comparaciones con las películas de Disney, pero Scott terminó con esta mentira. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y estaba listo para contarle a las demás manadas la verdad.

 

Así que invitó a Deucalion, quien era el peor chismoso de la historia, estando en contacto con todos y todo. No advirtió a la manada -quería que actuaran de forma normal, por lo que Deucalion vería que Stiles y Derek no eran un Par Emparejado, incluso si eran muy unidos.

 

 

Tenía que confesar.

 

 

Así que saludó a Deucalion, le agradeció por venir a visitar a un viejo amigo, y le dijo que lamentaba que su manada no estuviera en casa, pero ¿quizás podrían ir a casa de Derek para verlos?

Deucalion estuvo de acuerdo.

 

Scott sabía que Stiles estaba en casa de Derek -le había dicho que estaban trabajando juntos en su español porque Lydia no quería perder el tiempo con las pobres habilidades lingüísticas de Stiles.

 

 

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y lamentó su decisión inmediatamente.

 

 

Porque allí, frente a él, estaba Derek presionando a Stiles contra la pared -nada nuevo- de una manera definitivamente no amenazante- y eso era nuevo.

 

Deucalion lo miró como si fuera el Alfa más estúpido por no tocar la puerta de un Par Emparejado, pero en el lado positivo, su mentira ya no era una.

 

Frente a ellos, perdidos en la boca del otro, Stiles y Derek aún no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían compañía. Él silenciosamente cerró la puerta.

 

 

 

Ellos aún podrían hablar de eso más tarde.

 

 

Preferiblemente en Hawái.

 


End file.
